A key in the field
by knightofluna1
Summary: An ambitious young wizard travels to a town ruled by a demon, and along the way he sees a shimmer by the path. Now a one-shot, may turn into a chapter fanfic. Didn't know about Angel at the time i wrote this


_**Hey, time for some of my own Fairy tail.**_

The boy walked down the path, his dirty blonde hair catching the setting sun's rays. "Shouldn't be too long." he muttered. "A few more minutes and I'll be in town. Then I can get a room, get some intel, and get to work tomorrow where that Celestial Wizard failed." he had heard about the Blue Pegasus wizard who had been killed just a few years back, leaving the demon Kiroshi to terrorize the village. He had heard that they had doubled the bounty for the thing's head and had decided to take the job.

"It is supposed to be powerful, but let's see how it handles the K.O.N." he put his arms over his head and smiled. A light flickered in his eye, causing him to stop. He turned to look at it, and saw a small golden key with an engraving at the base of the neck. _A gate key._ he realized, picking it up. _Never have tried Celestial Magic before, might be fun._ he pocketed the key and continued on his way.

...

As soon as he had arrived, he searched out the inn. "Room for one please." he said as he came up to the front desk. He paid the girl and got the key, entering his room. "Time to try this out." he muttered, taking the key from it's spot in his pocket. The boy studied the engraving carefully. _Golden ones are Zodiac spirits, so if I can figure which one this is I can summon it. Hmm, okay. I think I've got it._ he held the key high, slashing down then across as he called, "Open, gate of the Ram. Aries!" in a puff of smoke, she was there.

She was a cute girl, white woolen dress, pink hair, and milky white skin. "Oh my," she squeaked with a startled smile.

 _She's a little timid._ the boy noted, watching her shake in front of him. "It's nice to meet you Aries. I am Andrew."

Aries looked at the boy through her hair. "It's nice to meet you too," she squeaked. "So I suppose you want to make a contract?"

"That was the idea, but first, were you under contract to the wizard who died here?" if he was right, she could be useful.

"Yes, I was under contract with Karen, but that's not something I like to remember." the spirit answered.

"I can imagine. According to what I've heard, she wasn't exactly kind to her spirits. I can promise you that you need not fear that from me." he had never been too fond of company, but he would make an exception for this cute ram. "I know this may be hard, but I need anything you can remember about Karen's last job. Anything that might help."

"I wish I knew, but she couldn't summon any spirits because Leo was still in the physical world."

"Then she should have closed the gate." Andrew snapped. Aries flinched and he composed himself. "Sorry, continue." _I'm going to have to watch that._

"Leo wouldn't go back until Karen voided both his and my contracts. She thought she could summon two at once, but you know how that turned out." Andrew nodded. "I did hear something about this demon before Leo stood up for me. He's supposed to be about seven feet tall and so strongly built he makes body builders look like fatties."

 _I've faced worse._ Andrew thought. "Anything else?" he asked aloud.

"No, I'm sorry." Aries whispered, clearly afraid he wouldn't be happy.

"Not your fault." Andrew replied with a shrug. Snapping his fingers, a pencil and paper appeared. "Now for the contract. When works for you?"

"Well, I usually just spend time in my house when I'm not summoned, so whenever you need me is okay."

"On one condition," Andrew said, pausing in his writing, "If you have something going on where you'll be unavailable, you tell me." Aries nodded and he continued writing. Both signed at the bottom and it was engulfed in flames. "There, it's official. Now, tell me a little about yourself." he said, gesturing to the chair directly across from him. The spirit nervously sat and adjusted her. Both sat for hours, just talking about themselves. Aries liked to read action books, as did Andrew, and both also liked to sing, though neither was exactly on key. After a few hours, Andrew closed the gate and went to bed. _Having Aries around will be a blast._ was the last thought that touched his mind before he fell asleep.


End file.
